After He Was Gone
by Browa123
Summary: (You might understand this better if you read Mario and Luigi: Brothers of the Stars first) One-shot, Star Luigi deals with his new responsibility as King of the Universe, but old wounds may never heal. Mentions major character death.


**After He Was Gone: A** ** _Mario and Luigi: Brothers of the Stars_** **Short Story**

It was all over now. Everything was gone and there was no going back. Luigi stared at the sky of the newborn universe, one hand wrapped around his brother's final gift to him. Mario was never coming back. Luigi had seen him dragged into the spell that ended up destroying the old universe. So, there Luigi sat, slowly letting the reality sink in, tears forming in the used-to-be plumber's eyes. He had a more important job now. Keep his promise to his deceased brother, and protect the Infinity Star at all costs. The final gift was the star, after all, locked in the medallion Mario had thrown Luigi in his final moments.

Luigi still couldn't find it in himself to accept taking the role that was supposed to be Mario's. His brother was the one destined to be the King of the Universe, not cowardly little Luigi, with all his fears and utter lack of royal anything. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Mario never lost, not even once, and in the moment it mattered the most, he…

Luigi now silently began to sob to himself. The undefeatable red flame, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi's own brother, who he cared for and wanted to protect more than anything else, was defeated and murdered by the one responsible for the destruction of the universe. Bowser, or how he liked to call himself now, Black Hole Bowser. It was fitting for the terrible monster that killed his brother. Though the rage Luigi felt against him was nothing compared to the overwhelming sadness he felt, as the sobs grew louder and louder until the entire air of the new universe was filled with sobbing cries for one's brother to come back.

Many years passed in the new universe. The King of the Universe had realised his eternal life when about a hundred years had passed and he hadn't aged a day beyond his thirty-fifth birthday. The new universe soon developed like the old one. As many ancestors grew old and created the next generation, eventually leading to the rebirth of the Mario Brothers. Luigi's pain of loss had only just begun to dull, but it always leaves his heart sore, especially when he sees the reincarnate versions of himself in the new universe, together, alive and not a care in the world.

Luigi longed for the days where he and his brother would run across the grassy fields of the Mushroom Kingdom, carless, free and alive as the two Luigi was hiding from. He thought it best not to be seen, because the ensuing awkwardness would not be fun and the inevitable questions would just open more old wounds. Luigi soon accepted that he couldn't be just Luigi anymore, too much confusion would sit between him and his other self, and so in honor of his brother's final gift, he decided to call himself Star from that point on. It definitely sounded a lot more regal than just Luigi. Star had made up his mind and left, leaving the new Mario Bros. be for the time being. He did still have work to do on his new starship, after all.

Building a starship from scratch was not an easy feat. It had taken Star many years and eavesdropping on the discovery of rocket science to understand how to make this thing work. It would be a convenient means of transportation when finished, so that Star could explore his new kingdom with ease. He had also been practising his electricity powers to extend far beyond just thunderhand. Now, Star could summon storms at his will, create electricity from the environment and even color the electricity any way he liked. His favorite move with his new prowess had to be the green Electroblades he could create, making two green thunderbolts in his hands and wielding them like a pair of double-edged swords. It definitely made making the starship go by a lot smoother. If only he could share these memories of triumph with his brother.

It had been one thousand years since his brother's death by now, and try as Star might, he could not move on. His dreams were haunted by the look of terrifying realization Mario had given him before smiling and giving Star the medallion and a promise to go with it. Star had terrible dreams of his brother screaming in agony when the universe imploded on itself and burst out into this new one. Star was always shuddered to the core with dreams like those, because it means his brother was still alive in that dark black hole spell that had taken him away when it finished the job. It must have hurt his beloved brother so much.

But what hurts Star the most, is the fact that there was NOTHING he could have done to save his brother. Star was still a coward, but outside the comfort of his brother's shadow, his insecurities were out in the light for everyone, and it scared him. The only solution was to hide in a different shadow, the shadows of the responsibility Mario had shouldered him with, and so the King of the Universe began to play false to his true personality, and hide his face under the hood of the coat he had received when the Infinity Star had awoken and given Star his powers.

Gone were the overalls replaced with a green turtleneck and deep blue sweatpants, on top of it a bright green coat with mint green gloves, still with his trademark hat, medallion securely around Star's neck, and two, bright green stars had begun reflecting in the eyes of the King of the Universe.

Star was still a coward. Hiding in the shadows and still guilty feeling about events passed one thousand years ago. It was that day when Star finally finished his concealed starship, that someone special would finally return to him, in spirit.

"M-Mario…..? Is that really you?"

A ghost made of burning red flames was facing Star now. "Hey, little bro. Sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

Star wasn't letting this hug go anytime soon.


End file.
